


Tonight Let's Be Lovers

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent is Sexy, Group Sex, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyamory, established Gladnis, established promptis, there's a little plot but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Noctis realizes tonight is his last chance to tell his friends how he feels.





	Tonight Let's Be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/gifts).



> Story title is lyrics from the Dave Matthews Band song "Say Goodbye".
> 
> Friends gift friends porn, amirite? I love you, calamityera! As thanks for you being the most awesome fandom bestie a girl could ever have, I give you 5,000 words of (mostly) dicks. That you've read already, because, SHE BETA'D HER OWN PRESENT, GUYS, SHE IS THAT AMAZING.

As the four young men settled into the haven for the night, Noctis heaved a melodramatic sigh, flinging himself into the camp chair Gladio set up almost before it was fully unfolded.

“Real nice, Princess,” Gladio snarked, rolling his expressive amber eyes and continuing to set up the rest of the gear.

Noctis shrugged. They were all tired, so it would probably be considerate of him to reign in his brattiness for a few hours. But by Bahamut's ancient dick, he just couldn’t be bothered to care.

They were camped just outside of Altissia. Lauded as the most romantic city on Eos, Noctis would rather go anywhere else, now, please.

In Altissia, his bride awaited.

Noctis scowled at the flameless fire pit. He liked Luna, sure. She was, in fact, his oldest friend. 

But when you were in love with your best friend, you didn’t exactly rush to tie the knot with someone else.

Casting his azure gaze around idly, Noctis observed the easy familiarity with which Gladio set up the camp, the efficient perfectionism of Specs arranging his cooking paraphernalia, the cheerful precision that was Prompto taking pictures of the sunset.

Something uneasy uncoiled to roil in Noctis’s gut. Tomorrow, this would all end. Tomorrow, he’d become husband and consort to the Oracle.

He’d best make the most of tonight, then.

Noctis stood and wandered over to Prom, figuring it would be too selfish even for him to interrupt the older men who were actually being productive. He slid an arm around Prompto’s waist, suppressing a momentary pang of regret at almost certainly interrupting his artistry. “Hey, Prom.”

“Noct! H-hey!” Prompto lowered his camera and shot a sunny smile at his best friend, his beloved. “Sup, buddy?”

“Just thinking,” Noct said dismissively. “Would rather spend the time with you, though.” He nuzzled his cheek against Prompto’s before pressing a tender kiss to the side of his neck, delighting in the delicate shiver that coursed through his lover’s frame.

“Whatever you want,” Prompto breathed, his photography forgotten. He dismissed his camera to the Armiger and embraced Noctis, joining his lips to Noct’s in a lingering, searing kiss.

A delicate cough interrupted them after a while, and two pairs of unfocused eyes turned to regard a very apologetic Ignis.

“Dinner’s ready,” Ignis said drily. “If you’re hungry.” He turned and walked back to the fire, dishing up portions and passing one to Gladio, leaving Noctis’s and Prompto’s in their customary chairs.

Noct looked at Prompto in silent inquiry. Prompto answered with a shrug, but Noctis decided they really should eat.

They’d need the energy.

The two young men walked hand-in-hand across the haven, joining their friends for dinner. The four shared easy conversation and camaraderie, and before too long the food was gone. 

Prompto jumped up to tidy up the dishes, insisting that since Ignis cooked he shouldn’t also have to clean.

Silence fell over their small group, broken only by the crackle of the campfire and the ambient noises of the night. Noctis swiped through his phone idly, but wasn’t really interested in playing games.

Well. Not interested in _mobile_ games.

He was considering how to bring up the idea that had been percolating in his brain since they left Insomnia. So many nights like this were spent with him lost in spirals of internal debate, always landing on the side of just saying nothing, knowing tomorrow would be another day.

But now, as he looked at Gladio and Ignis holding hands, as he watched Prompto bop to a song only he could hear as he finished his self-assigned chore, Noctis knew his time for dithering had passed.

It would have to be tonight. It could only be tonight.

Noctis fidgeted a bit, trying to muster up even half the courage he’d need to broach such a delicate topic. He knew it would be important to choose his words carefully, and he was glad he’d rehearsed this conversation with Prompto several times in preparation for this momentous occasion. After several moments of intense rumination, Noctis thought he had the phrasing figured out, thoughtful words that would convey his desires while being inoffensive and expressive.

“I think we should all fuck.”

Nailed it.

Prompto had known this was coming, but still gasped loudly in the silence of the night.

Gladio and Ignis wore mirrored expressions of shock, eyes of emerald and topaz shot wide with surprise.

Ignis recovered first, which really came as no surprise. Ignis was always ten steps ahead of everyone else, that beautiful brain working overtime to come up with every possible contingency. Noctis was actually feeling quite proud to have surprised Specs for a change.

“Noctis. What brought this on?” Ignis’s raspy baritone was impressively calm considering the near panicked light shining in his verdant eyes.

“It’s been a long time coming,” Prompto jumped in, drying off his hands and going to sit in his spot. “Like, months.” He turned and flashed Noctis a thumbs up. “Proud of you, bae!”

“Okay, so, I have to ask,” Gladio rumbled. “What the actual fuck?”

Noctis squirmed uncomfortably. He really didn’t want to talk this out, but supposed it was a necessary evil.

“I love Prom,” Noct said, watching as the other three nodded. “But, I mean, you guys have been part of my life as long as I can remember,” he directed his words to his Advisor and his Shield. “We grew up together, I watched you guys fall in love, and I was always a little jealous of what you found together,” Noctis admitted, dropping his gaze to regard the flickering flames. “Then I met Prom, and I understood better. But, I mean,” he fumbled a bit, not used to sharing his feelings so openly. “I love you guys too, okay? And I just thought… I mean…” Azure eyes flashed up pleadingly, first to meet those of autumn gold before settling on those of spring green.

“I’ve seen how you look at me,” Noctis whispered, unable to look away, seeing the way Ignis’s pupils contracted, the beads of sweat sparkling on that perfect porcelain face.

“Well… he’s gotcha there,” Gladio said gruffly, bumping his shoulder against Ignis’s. “I’m not a jealous man, but you do stare. A lot.”

“I’d never… It would be inappropriate… I’m terribly sorry, Highness, it won’t hap—”

“Specs,” Noct cut off the frenzied apology. “I’m not offended.” He offered a smile, open and devoid of anything but the truth. “I look at you, too.”

He looked at Gladio, relieved to see the large man giving this all serious thought, and judging by the quickening of his breath, he was into it. “And you.”

“Me?” Gladio laughed. “I mean, I know I’m sexy as fuck, but I’m not exactly your type.” He nodded at Prom, almost waifishly slender compared to Gladio’s bulk, nearly a foot shorter than the older man.

Noctis couldn’t help it. He laughed. “I never thought I’d see the day when Gladio denied someone could find him attractive.” His friends joined in his laughter, effectively breaking the tension that had built during this awkward conversation.

Decisively, Noctis stood. “I’m going in the tent. If you follow me, I’ll assume you’re open to my idea. If you don’t, I won’t be offended.” He paused to meet each man’s eyes, trying to let his attraction, his respect, his love for each of them fill his gaze to the exclusion of anything else. Then, Noctis nodded to himself, and turned and went into the tent.

He didn’t waste any time, stripping down to his boxers and sprawling out on his sleeping bag, eyes trained on the tent flaps to see if anyone would take him up on his offer, would grant him his request.

Noctis was unsurprised when Prompto followed him in almost immediately, and felt his cheeks flush when Prom let his indigo gaze flit slowly over Noctis’s exposed creamy skin. Shit, Prom had seen him naked more times than he could count, but somehow tonight was _different_.

“Join me?” Noct smiled crookedly, patting Prom’s sleeping bag, always next to his own.

“Duh,” Prompto grinned, shamelessly tossing his clothes in a corner before curling up next to Noct in his underwear. “That went… well,” he chuckled.

“Yeah?” Noct had no idea if he’d made a giant mistake, but figured at least he’d said his piece.

“Yeah,” Prompto nodded. “Gladio and Iggy are talking about it, because they’re Gladio and Iggy. But, I think…”

His bubbly voice trailed off as the tent flaps rustled open again.

Noct reached out and grasped one of Prompto’s hands, twin feelings of terror and arousal warring for dominance as he watched first Gladio and then Ignis enter the tent.

Gladio sat down on his usual sleeping bag, the one on Prompto’s other side, but Ignis stayed in front of the door, his expression closed off and guarded.

“You’re sure about this?” Ignis’s voice was a harsh rasp, tight with concern and self-control.

“Iggy, we talked abou—-”

“Gladiolus. I need to hear it plainly.” Ignis carded fingers through his perfectly styled hair, rending it into a state of dishevelment.

Prom nudged Noctis encouragingly, squeezing the hand clasped around his.

“I’m sure,” Noctis said starkly. “I want this.” He shook his head. “No. I _need_ this”

“Very well,” Ignis breathed the words so softly they were nearly inaudible.

And then, like a wild coeurl, he sprang.

Prompto rolled towards Gladio with a cry of surprise as Ignis landed straddling Noctis’s slim hips. Ignis brushed reverent fingers down the angular planes of Noct’s elfin features, caressed down his sides and back up his chest with a feather-light touch. His every movement bespoke both his hunger for his Prince and his disbelief that this was really happening.

“Noct,” Ignis said tenderly, and then he kissed him.

Noctis returned the kiss ardently, hands lifting to fist on the fabric of Ignis’s perfectly-pressed shirt. He thought it was a good thing he was already laying down, because this kiss was everything he ever dreamed it could be, and so much _more_ \- if he’d been standing, he’d have fallen right down to his knees in praise of the Six for granting him the glory of Ignis’s mouth on his.

Everything faded away except for the firmness of the man pressed against him so tautly, the lips and tongue dancing with his. Noct would have almost been content to spend the entire night like this, tasting the man he’d loved from a distance for so long.

Almost.

“You’re overdressed,” Noct murmured against Ignis’s lips. He delighted in the slow, lazy blink of those verdant eyes, pupils blown and unfocused as Ignis tried to make sense of Noctis’s words.

He’d done that to Ignis. _He_ had. No one else.

It was a heady feeling, and one Noct wished he’d have the time to get used to. But he’d enjoy the hell out of it tonight.

“Indeed,” Ignis finally managed, voice strained. He seemed to come back into himself a little, glance to his left, where Gladio and Prompto sat transfixed on Gladio’s sleeping bag.

Gladio nodded encouragingly, smiling at Ignis so lovingly it nearly brought tears to Noctis’s eyes.

Ignis disrobed with the same elegant efficiency he did everything else, though Noct raised a brow to see the other man discard his clothing in a heap rather than taking the time to fold it.

“Uh, not that I’m not enjoying the show,” Prompto spoke up. “But, um, looks like you two are gonna be busy a while.” He fidgeted uncomfortably as the three other men looked at him. “What should we do?” Prompto asked, pointing first at himself, and then at Gladio.

“Perhaps,” Ignis drawled in a velvety timbre, “each other?”

Now it was Noctis’s turn to gape like one of the fish he loved to catch. He couldn’t believe that had just come out of Ignis’s mouth, but hey, it saved him the trouble of speaking up.

Even in this, Ignis took care of him. Astrals, the man was perfection.

Noct saw Gladio look at Prom appraisingly before glancing first at Specs, and then at Noctis, before giving his full attention to the delicate blonde gunslinger. “I’m down if you are,” he grinned.

“Um,” Prom looked like a startled chocobo, adorably flustered, the pink of his blush contrasting nicely with the freckles peppered over his beautiful face. “Hell yes?”

The way Gladio’s chuckle rumbled so low, so rich, so sinfully lecherous made Noctis’s heart pound faster. He saw Gladio’s massive arms completely engulf the smaller man, but then Noctis’s attention returned to the man on top of him when he felt an impressively sized erection grind against his cloth-covered cock.

“How do you want to do this?” Ignis asked, considerate as ever.

“I didn’t exactly plan it out,” Noctis muttered, arching up to press his swelling length against Ignis, craving that delicious friction.

Ignis clucked his tongue reprovingly. “Really, Noct. I’ve taught you better than that.” His voice was teasing, those full lips quirked in a sexy little smirk.

“I trust my instincts,” Noct countered, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s waist and toppling the taller man over. He reversed their positions, settling his knees to either side of Ignis’s thighs, the firm curve of Noctis’s ass grinding against his hardness.

“Very well,” Ignis said, nimble fingers lifting to toy with the waistband of Noctis’s boxers.

Noct shot a look to the side and gasped at the picture his lover and his Shield presented. Both were entirely nude and locked in an embrace so close it was hard to tell where one ended and one began. The tan of Gladio’s tattooed skin contrasted nicely with Prom’s paler hue, Noctis mused idly as he watched them kiss, saw their hands slide over sweat-slicked flesh in discovery.

“Noct,” Ignis arched a brow once he regained his Prince’s attention. “Would you rather watch the show, or…” Words which began as a tart barb faltered into self-doubt.

Noct brushed a fingertip down Ignis’s angular face. “Both, to be honest.”

“As you wish,” Ignis said, and before Noct could so much as blink he was flipped back to their original position, Noctis sprawled indolently on his back, eyes trained on the work of art which was Prompto and Gladio rolling around on their side of the tent.

Noctis felt the coolness of the night air against his cock and realized Ignis had removed his boxers while Noct stared at the other men. And then he stopped thinking entirely when Ignis’s lips wrapped around his length.

“Specs,” he moaned, tearing his eyes away from their companions to take in the decadent sight of Ignis Scientia’s lips wrapped around his dick, those emerald eyes smoldering up at Noct, taking in the younger man’s every expression as he worked his mouth over Noct’s length so expertly.

When Ignis’s nose met Noct’s pubic hair, Noctis felt his eyes roll back in his head. Nimble fingers toyed delicately with his balls before drifting down to move over his taint, settling at the puckered skin of Noct’s asshole.

Ignis’s fingertips teased against the hole but didn’t penetrate, and Noctis understood this was Ignis’s way of nonverbally seeking consent.

“Do it,” he hissed. “Fuck me with your fingers while you suck me off.”

Noct had to smirk at the way Ignis’s eyes widened at his filthy words, and he was pleased to note he’d guessed correctly when he felt the way Ignis’s ministrations grew in enthusiasm, a bit of the precision falling away as his arousal grew. Not many people would assume Mr. Prim-and-Proper Ignis would be into dirty talk, but, well, Noctis figured he knew Specs better than most.

He spared a moment to greedily check in on Prom and Gladio, and heard himself laugh. 

“They’re way ahead of us,” he informed Ignis. “I know you can’t see from that angle,” Noct’s words cut off with a groan when he felt Ignis push a finger inside him. “I could describe it for you?”

Ignis’s mouth slid off Noct’s cock with a wet pop. “Please,” he said, voice rough. Noct saw Specs spare a brief glance towards their lovers - who were now lovers - and felt his own lust surge at the way Ignis bit his lip, eyes going dark.

Then Ignis’s mouth was back at work, lapping up the pre-come that had dripped from the tip of Noctis’s erection. Ignis licked slowly up the thick vein along the underside of Noctis’s cock before flicking his tongue teasingly along the sensitive slit in the tip, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Noct’s hole in a deliberate counterpoint.

“You were going to describe it for me,” Ignis reminded Noct before taking him fully into his mouth again, those green eyes locking to Noct’s twilight gaze hotly, the fierce regard nearly as stimulating as the man’s clever fingers and hungry mouth.

“Y-yeah,” Noct stammered. He gave himself a moment to selfishly soak in the exquisite sensations coursing through his lithe frame before turning his cobalt gaze back towards the other two men.

To quote his beloved: Oh. Em. _Gee_.

Gladio was stretched out as best he could, his height too much for the confines of the tent. Noct was grateful for the light of the campfire shining in through the untied tent flaps, making this glorious vision possible. Gladio was a vision of sun-kissed skin and bold tattoos; only the merest hint of honey ringed the blackness of his blown pupils, and it was clear he had eyes only for Prompto in that moment.

Not that Noctis could fault him in the slightest. Prompto knelt between Gladio’s legs, one hand on the larger man’s cock, pumping steadily, the other around the base of his own, lining it up with Gladio’s entrance and starting to slowly breach that tight ring of muscle.

“Okay.” Noct took a breath, trying to remember how words worked. “Gladio’s laying down. He looks amazing by firelight, but I’m sure you already know that.” Noctis gasped as Ignis added a second finger. He noticed that when his fledgling narrative stopped, Ignis ceased his movements. So, that’s the way Specs wanted to play it?

“Prompto is beautiful. He’s so pale, especially next to Gladio. And I know he works out, he’s no wimp, but he just looks so damned small compared to Gladio, you know?” Noct struggled to keep talking. It was a true challenge with those long, clever fingers thrusting in and out of him unrelentingly, those plump lips caressing his aching length so divinely.

“Prom’s kneeling between Gladio’s legs and he’s touching him.” Clearly, Ignis deemed that an insufficient description, since he stilled his mouth and hand. “He’s jerking him off,” Noct muttered, amazed he still had the capacity to be embarrassed at this point. “And, uh, his other hand is on his own dick, and he’s starting to push it into Gladio, and, _fuck_ ,” he cut off when he felt Ignis’s throat work around him. Gods. Was there anything Ignis wasn’t ridiculously good at?

A third finger pushed into Noct’s tightness and he felt Ignis scissoring them, preparing him with painstaking care. But his mouth had eased back and stopped again, so Noctis looked to the others and tried to remember how to speak.

“Prom’s all the way in, now. He’s just sitting there, stroking Gladio’s cock, giving him a moment, y’know?” Noctis keened when Ignis resumed sucking.

“Oh,” Noct gasped. “Prom’s moving now. He’s fucking Gladio so nice and slow. Gladio’s grabbing at Prom’s shoulders and I can see he’s trying not to hurt him, but he wants more.” Noct laughed. “Prom does like to tease. He isn’t giving in, just going slow and enjoying the fuck out of Gladio.”

Ignis slipped his mouth off of Noct’s cock and smirked up at his Prince. “Oh, Gladiolus is probably enjoying that just fine.” He raised his voice. “Prompto, don’t be afraid to get a bit rough. Gladiolus does enjoy… sharpness.” Lowering his head, he licked along Noctis’s inner thigh, nipping lightly as he waited for Noctis to resume speaking.

Noctis opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Gladio moaning raggedly.

“Well done, Prompto,” Ignis praised before lowering his head to lick Noct’s stretched-out hole.

“Shit,” Noctis gasped the expletive. “Okay, so, Prom’s fucking Gladio faster now, harder. Gladio has a hand around his own dick.” Noctis stopped talking when Ignis drew away from him, looking up with blurred eyes curiously. Had he done something wrong?

No, he had most certainly not. But he was glad he’d looked up in time to watch Ignis strip off his briefs and kneel between Noct’s thighs.

Noctis felt the head of Ignis’s cock nudge his thoroughly prepped asshole and pushed towards him eagerly. Specs being Specs looked at him as if to ensure it was truly okay to proceed. So Noct took matters into his own hands - literally - reaching down and guiding Ignis’s dick partway inside him.

Noct and Ignis let out a twinned pair of moans, voices blending in decadent harmony as Ignis penetrated Noctis completely. Noct looked to Prom and Gladio and found them both staring at himself and Ignis as intently as he’d been watching them. He flushed under their regard, but was coherent enough to note there was no censure in those transfixed eyes.

And then he stopped caring about anything except the feel of Ignis’s dick pounding into him so gods-damned _good_.

“Ignis,” Noct shaped his name with a breathy moan, clinging to Ignis’s biceps with a white-knuckled grip. “Six. Ignis. _Fuck_. Gods.”

“Language, Highness,” Ignis gasped as he continued railing into Noct, leaning down to silence the growing string of expletives with a searing kiss.

“I won’t last long,” Ignis murmured apologetically, full lips brushing the delicate shell of Noct’s ear. “But, there’s hours until the dawn…”

“S’okay,” Noct managed through gritted teeth. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and began jerking himself off feverishly. “I’m close, too.”

“Good,” Ignis breathed before scattering a trail of kisses along Noct’s neck and collarbones.

“So good,” Noct agreed, fingertips digging into the meat of Ignis’s shoulder firmly as he clung on for dear fucking life. He was trying not to scold himself for putting this off for so long, choosing instead to focus on how gods-damned grateful he was he got to experience it tonight.

With a strangled moan that Noctis knew would haunt his dreams, Ignis came inside him, and the hot flood of his Advisor’s orgasm pushed Noctis over the edge, thick ropes of come spilling over his hand and stomach.

They moved against each other a moment longer before collapsing. Ignis was dead weight laying atop Noctis and Noct thought it was one of the best things he’d ever felt.

As Noctis and Ignis caught their breath, their eyes were again drawn to their companions. 

Prompto and Gladio had shifted positions while Noct and Iggy were occupied. Gladio was on his hands and knees, dark hair hanging to half-obscure his face as Prompto pounded into him from behind. One of the blonde’s hands gripped Gladio’s hip for balance, the other was pumping the larger man’s cock in time with his every thrust.

“Oh, my…” Ignis breathed, and it was all Noctis could do to nod in wide-eyed agreement.

Ignis brushed a tender kiss on the curve of Noct’s shoulder, and Noct could feel those full lips twist in a smirk as a thought occurred to the clever tactician.

“Excuse me but a moment,” Ignis murmured against Noct’s lips, giving him one last ardent kiss before uncoiling his limbs from Noct.

Noct was momentarily confused when Ignis moved away from him, and wished he’d come back and cuddle. But then he saw Specs kneel by Gladio’s head and had a feeling he was gonna like watching whatever his Advisor had planned.

“Hello, Gladio,” Ignis drawled lazily, cupping Gladio’s chin in one hand and raising his head so they could look into each other’s blissed-out eyes.

“Iggy,” Gladio managed to gasp between thrusts.

Ignis caressed Gladio’s cheek tenderly with his thumb. “Are you quite enjoying yourself?”

“ _Fuck_ yes!”

“Good,” Ignis said with a smile. Noct could see what Gladio couldn’t - an azure flash by the hand Ignis kept carefully out of Gladio’s line of sight. “But, I hope you haven’t forgotten, darling.”

“Huh?” Gladio blinked at Ignis in confusion, having trouble following the honey-toned words while Prom railed into him so relentlessly.

When the flat of the knife pressed against the pulse point in Gladio’s neck, he started to understand.

“Who you belong to,” Ignis said evenly, a wicked light dancing in verdant eyes.

“Yours,” Gladio gasped.

“Quite,” Ignis agreed, sliding that knife delicately across the hollow of Gladio’s throat before resting the steel against the other side of his neck.

Noctis couldn’t look away. This was… unexpected.

And fucking _hot_.

Prompto seemed similarly enthralled, though it didn’t cause the young blonde to slow his rhythm at all. Noctis was delightfully aware of Prompto’s staying power, but still had to admit to being impressed Prom was lasting so long.

“You’re doing so well,” Ignis encouraged Gladio, kissing his forehead chastely. “Don’t even think about coming before Prompto, though. That would be rude.”

Noctis was feeling very left out but realized he hardly needed a gods-damned invitation at this point. He crawled over to kneel behind Prompto, brushing the sweaty golden tendrils away so Noct could kiss the back of his neck. “You ok?”

“Oh yeah,” Prom breathed, turning to capture Noct’s lips in a loving kiss. “Best. Idea. Ever. Babe.” His words were punctuated with staccato thrusts.

“Do you mind if I…” Noct trailed off and let his fingers to the talking, trailing them down between Prompto’s cheeks to tease at the tight ring of muscle hidden between the firm curves.

“Do it, baby,” Prom whined, pushing against those fingertips.

Noct summoned a bottle of lube from the Armiger and efficiently prepped his lover’s ass. He could see Ignis leaning close to Gladio, whispering something that was overpowered by the slapping sound of flesh on flesh. Whatever it was, it made Gladio throw his head back and howl with frustration. Noct saw Ignis’s expression, very much the coeurl who caught the chocobo, and grinned.

This was truly the best idea Noct had ever had. He loved these guys so fucking much.

“Noooct,” Prom wheedled. “ _Please_.”

Noctis moved behind Prompto and lined his cockhead up with his lover’s entrance, pushing in smoothly until he was fully engulfed. He waited a moment, both to allow Prompto’s body to relax around the intrusion of his cock, and to give himself a moment to just enjoy the feeling of Prompto so hot and tight around him.

Noctis felt the rhythm of Prompto’s movements and joined in, effectively fueling Prom’s thrusts into Gladio with his own. The tantalizing thought that he was, by proxy, fucking his Shield crossed his mind and he peered around Prom’s head to catch the sight of Gladio’s face in profile, mouth hanging open and head thrown back.

Noctis felt the tension already building at the base of his spine as he watched Ignis kneel up in front of Gladio, the hand not holding the knife curling in Gladio’s sweat-matted hair and pulling him down to Ignis’s cock.

Gladio parted his lips eagerly, and Ignis was now a part of their dance. Noctis into Prompto into Gladio onto Ignis. They were connected as never before, and it was a transcendent experience.

Noctis tried to say something about the moment. Attempted to speak the words of love and devotion that were blossoming in his heart. But speech was so far beyond him at this time that all he managed was a strangled shout as he came hard, eyes going wide and blind, keeping up his rhythm for a scant handful more thrusts before slumping against Prompto’s back.

“Oh, Noct,” Prom keened, voice breaking as he spent himself inside Gladio, his lover’s orgasm the last straw to break the proverbial chocobo’s back.

“Gladiolus!” Ignis gasped, the melodic sound of his lover’s name eclipsed by Gladio’s roar as he shot his pent-up release, coming so hard Ignis’s thigh was painted in creamy white.

Compared to the debauched cacophony of a moment before, the tent was almost eerie in the sudden silence. The foursome were still mashed together, sticky with sweat and come and saliva, none in a hurry to untangle. All four men soaked in the delicious afterglow, bodies loose and muscles slack, minds unfocused on anything but the hazy afterimages of pleasure scorched indelibly into their memories.

“That was… different,” Gladio said finally, breaking the silence.

“If by ‘different’ you mean ‘astounding’, then I concur,” Ignis rasped.

“We should have done that months ago,” Prompto’s voice was a tired imitation of his usual enthusiasm. “So good…”

Noctis alone stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say that wouldn’t totally ruin the wonder of the moment. This night had turned out to be so much more than he’d ever dared to dream. As he came more and more back to himself, his thoughts went to Altissia, to Luna, to tomorrow.

How could he go through with it? He already was struggling when it was just Prompto taking up space in his heart, but now he knew Gladio and Ignis would reside there permanently along with the peppy blonde.

No. _Fucking no_. Noctis decided then and there, that while the marriage was required for love of his country and duty to his people, he also had a duty to himself.

To these three men that he loved.

He _would_ find a way. Noctis had to believe that. It was the only thing keeping him from crying, and he’d be damned if he’d waste even a moment of this amazing night lost in tears.

With muttered teasing words and lazy kisses, they unwound themselves from each other and fell into a giant cuddle pile on the sleeping bags. Gladio and Ignis were human bookends as per the norm, but instead of keeping a respectful distance, they were pressed to Prom and Noct, arms draping over the younger men to rest on each other’s hips. Noctis cradled Prompto lovingly, but nuzzled his head back against Ignis’s chest, and snaked a foot out to brush Gladio’s muscular calf. Prompto somehow managed to imitate a starfish despite being sandwiched between Noct and Gladio, managing to include everyone in the nimbus of his affection.

 _Love would find a way_ , was Noctis’s last thought before he succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in an extremely bad mood and decided to cheer myself up by writing about lots of dicks. I'm sorry/you're welcome, whichever is appropriate. <3


End file.
